


Daria and Jane Learn Geography NOW!

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria (Cartoon), Geography Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: Our Lady of Sarcasm and her fellow Amiga take the reins from Barby and his crew as Geography NOW! gets the Lawndale High treatment!





	Daria and Jane Learn Geography NOW!

_ Daria and Jane Learn Geography NOW _ _!_

( _Daria and Jane are on a sound-stage with a black backdrop_ )  
  
Jane: I changed my mind. ( _Daria looks at her_ ) I'm okay with Quinn helping you out with this one.  
  
Daria: No can do, amiga. ( _beat_ ) Quinn's going to do the first one of the 'O's. That was the deal the two of you made!  
  
Jane: But-  
  
Daria: _Oman_ _...!_ ( _beat_ ) Look - it's _Norway_ or the _highway_!  
  
( _Jane decks Daria_ )  
  
Jane: ( _to the camera; mimics running away as she sings off-key_ ) _Pakistan_ _\- I 'stan so far away..._  
  
( _title screen appears as theme song begins_ )  
  
THEME SONG: ( _singing_ ) _It's time to learn_ _Geography_ -  
  
( _Mr. DeMartino's screaming face appears on-screen_ )  
  
THEME SONG: ( _yelling_ ) _NOW!_

__

****END** **

****

****

4 April 2019


End file.
